staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5564 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5564); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Will i Dewitt - Walkie talkie, odc. 17 (Wacky talkie); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Domisie - Takie małe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdrowy duch; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 29, (seria II odc. 7) (Legacy of Terror); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 8/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Udar - alarm w dowództwie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Australia - cz. 3. Morza południowe (Wild Australasia (5/12) Southern Seas); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 1818; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2206 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:40 Glee - odc. 15 (The Power of Madonna); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5565 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5565); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1819; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2207 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2332; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Uczynny Hugo, odc. 39 (Helpful Hodge); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Fruitland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - 24 godziny (Trapped) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Luiz Mandoki; wyk.:Charlize theron, kevin bacon, courtney love; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Starcie w przestworzach (Warbirds); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Kevin Gendreau; wyk.:Brian Krause, Jamie Elle Mann, Tohoru Masamune; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Adrenalina (Crank); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Mark Neveldine, Brian Taylor; wyk.:Jason Statham, Efren Ramirez, Amy Smart; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 15 (The Power of Madonna); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 7/12 Gorzkie pigułki (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Bittere Pillen); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 342 Śmiertelna choroba; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Dom dziecka" (Ewa Lipska); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Sztuka życia - odc. 29 Agata Passent; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Familiada - odc. 1901; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 97 - Daleki krewny cz. 2 (323); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 686 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 79 Lany poniedziałek... w niedzielę; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (65); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 80 Jutro wesele; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:25 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 9/13 - Konrad; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 468 - Błędny rycerz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Miś - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Alibi na piątek - Ruchome piaski (Quicksand); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2001); reż.:John Mackenzie; wyk.:Katleen Wilhoite, Xander Berkeley, Matthew Marsh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Bandyta; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Polly Walker, John Hurt, Pete Postlethwaite, Ida Jabłońska, Bartek Pieniążek, Wojciech Brzeziński, Witold Wieliński, Rafał Walentynowicz, Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Wakacje w Amsterdamie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Sowiński; wyk.:Zbigniew Bielski, Grażyna Długołęcka, Dariusz Cytarzyński, Hanna Bedryńska, Krzysztof Machowski, Bożena Rogalska, Leon Niemczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Kronika - flesz, pogoda w regionie 17.05 Msza św. dla chorych 18.00 Telezakupy 18.15 Reportaż 18.30 Kronika - program informacyjny 18.45 Pogoda na weekend 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Kronika kulturalna 19.10 Pogoda na narty 19.20 Ślizg 19.30 Wiara i życie 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 174; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika kulturalna 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Miasta - bunkry (Bunker Cities/Les Emnures); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Paul Moreira; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:52 Forum - wydanie 174; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:36 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:05 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 50 (odc. 50); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:42 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:57 Miasta - bunkry (Bunker Cities/Les Emnures); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Paul Moreira; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 12 - Szklana pułapka. Rok 1993; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Przygody Animków (55) - serial animowany 07.55 Scooby-Doo 2 (15) - serial animowany 08.25 Miś Yogi (4, 5) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (111, 112) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (91) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (166) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (171) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Dopóki œmieræ nas nie rozłączy 2 (27) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (25) - talkshow 13.00 Zamieñmy się żonami (79) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1423) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (30) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (172) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (89) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1424) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (233) - serial komediowy 20.05 Szeregowiec Dolot - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 21.45 Predator - film sensacyjny, USA 1987 23.55 Cobb - dramat biograficzny, USA 1994 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Zza kamery... (29) - magazyn filmowy 03.45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.30 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Julia (9) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1539) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 39 i pół (7) - serial komediowy 12.40 Ostry dyżur (1/48) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Julia (10) - serial obyczajowokomediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Zielona mila - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 23.50 Kosmiczni kowboje - film SF, USA 2000 02.25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 03.15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5.00 V Max 5.25 Na południe - serial obycz. 6.15 Muzyczne listy 7.20 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy produkcji USA 8.25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9.05 TV Market 9.25 Triumf miłości - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Mój grzech - serial sens. 11.25 Kiedy się zakocham... - serial obycz. 12.25 Muzyczne listy 13.30 V Max 14.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Mój grzech - serial sens. 16.00 mała Czarna - talk-show 17.00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany 18.00 Kiedy się zakocham... - serial obycz. 19.00 Ostatnia szansa - talk-show 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Ojciec chrzestny z Kantonu - komedia Hongkong (1989) 23.40 Namiętności tropików - film erotyczny USA 1.25 Stopklatka - thriller Wielka Brytania-Irlandia (2004) 3.10 Gość „Wydarzeń" 3.35 To był dzień 4.25 To był dzień na świecie 4.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 104; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Podążając za gwiazdą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Między nami bocianami - odc. 2 - Nas jest więcej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1807; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 57 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 863; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Michnikowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 345* A jednak.. mimochodem; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wojtek niedźwiedź, który poszedł na wojnę (Voytek the Soldier Bear) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Will Hood, Adam Lavis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Smaki polskie - Królik w śmietanie na dziko; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ella - jestem z Wrocławia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1807; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Magazyn Medyczny - Tętnicze nadciśnienie płucne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 57 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 35 - Kłopoty Lorraine (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 463 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Uwaga - Premiera! - Jestem; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Piotr Jagielski, Agnieszka Nagorzycka, Edyta Jungowska, Barbara Szkałuba, Paweł Wilczak, Agnieszka Podsiadlik, Marcin Sztabiński, Elżbieta Okupska, Przemysław Bluszcz, Janusz Chabior; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Hanna Śleszyńska i kabaret Ciach; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1807; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 2 - Nas jest więcej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 35 - Kłopoty Lorraine (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 463 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Uwaga - Premiera! - Jestem; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Piotr Jagielski, Agnieszka Nagorzycka, Edyta Jungowska, Barbara Szkałuba, Paweł Wilczak, Agnieszka Podsiadlik, Marcin Sztabiński, Elżbieta Okupska, Przemysław Bluszcz, Janusz Chabior; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.00 Muzyczny Relaks 12.00 W świecie nauki 12.30 Prekursorzy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Radio Silesia Flash 15.25 Chwytaj dzień 16.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 16.30 Popcorn TV 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Dżeki i Nuka 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Popcorn TV 21.45 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce TTV 06:00 Pogodny Poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 09:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 10:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 11:00 Godzina na poddaszu 12:00 W trasie 12:30 Psie Adopcje 13:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 13:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 14:00 Telepaci 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 16:00 Doktor Łapa extra 16:15 Biznes Reaktywacja 16:45 Blisko ludzi część 1 17:10 Twoja pogoda 17:15 Express Popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 18:00 Godzina na poddaszu 19:00 W trasie 19:30 Psie Adopcje 20:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 21:25 Blisko ludzi część 2 22:00 Kulisy Sławy extra 22:30 Przed północą 23:30 W trasie 00:00 Chora miłość 01:00 Godzina na poddaszu 02:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 02:25 Blisko ludzi część 2